


tumblr imagines

by truthhurts (cicadas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Mr. Stark' Kink, Come Eating, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Power Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/truthhurts
Summary: Short blurbs/headcanons originally posted on my old tumblr: babystarker





	1. blurb: blowjob

Imagine Peter getting sucked off for the first time.

He’d be jittery and nervous at first, legs coming up to wrap around Tony’s head where it rests between his thighs, awkwardly trying to close his legs and spread them wider at the same time. He wouldn't be prepared for the wet heat that is Tony’s mouth, having never fucked a girl, or fucked anyone else, for that matter, and it’s almost overwhelming as Tony’s tongue runs along the underside of his cock, poking into his slit. Peter would writhe on the soft sheets under his back, skin sweating, digging his hands into Tony’s scalp.

He'd have his eyes scrunched shut, head tossing side to side, unknowingly pushing Tony's head down onto his cock. Tony wouldn't mind, though - he'd love the way the boy's legs clamp around his head hard enough to form instant bruises, the pinch of pain at his scalp where his hair is being pulled. Fuck, if he’d known how loudly Peter moaned just from having his cock sucked he would have done this a long time ago.

Peter'd finish hard, tugging on Tony's hair in a way that definitely hurt, pushing his hips up to feel the head of his cock against the back of Tony's throat, the squishy wetness pushing him over the edge. He'd be a heaving mess, collapsing back against the wet patch on the mattress while Tony grinned at him from above, wiping cum from his mouth with the back of his hand.


	2. dacryphilia

Tony Stark’s kink is Peter crying.

He always pushes him for _just one more_ orgasm so he can see the hot tears slide down the boy’s flushed face, his breath hitching and throat spasming around his cock absolute heaven to the man.

The way the boy loses control, shame no longer stopping him from begging him to _stop, please, i can’t go again,_ _please,_ which slowly turns into _fuck, Mr. Stark, please don’t stop_ as Tony pushes into his ass over and over, kneading his finger’s into the boy’s asscheeks, revelling in the wrecked moan the boy lets out when he reaches up to grab a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back until Tony can just see the side of his face.

He comes into Peter’s pliant body staring at the mess of tears on the boy’s cheeks, knowing there's going to be plenty more of them before the night is through.


	3. bottom!tony

…i want to see tony on his knees for peter.

i want to see peter exploiting how whipped the man is for him, how he hangs off his every word, buys him watches and suits and entire fucking closets to please him.

i want tony on his back on his own king sized bed, arms pinned down by peter’s impossible strength, hips trapped between peter’s thighs.

i want peter teasing him. “you wanna fuck me, daddy? wanna feel me wrapped around you?”, smiling when he feels the man try to buck up into him, unable to due so due to the hold peter has on him.

i want tony begging, pleading with peter to, “please, baby, let me inside- i’ll fuck you so good, honey, i’ll be so good,”

peter replying, “you know what i want to hear. c’mon, daddy, you know,” raking his nails along the man’s chest with his free hand, tugging at his hair, pinching his nipples. “…who’s in control?”

not moving until tony has uttered, “you are. you are, baby.”


	4. beg

peter, begging tony for his cock. peter on his back with his legs spread, fingers deep inside his hole, writhing and tossing his head side to side. peter, whining about how much he _needs_ it, needs _tony_ , needs to feel _full_ , how his fingers just aren’t enough. peter pleading, offering to suck him off, any time, how ever many times tony wants, just please, please fuck him.

tony, standing at the end of the bed, watching the boy struggle - the boy who could easily overpower him, pin him down and ride him, but doesn’t. tony, watching him stay put because _he told him to_ , try to get himself off with only two of his own slim fingers because _he told him to_. tony, unbuckling his belt to take his cock out, stroking himself while peter watches, knowing he won’t indulge the boy tonight. tony, edging forward to come on the boy’s thighs, watching it slide down his skin. tony using his hands to jerk peter dry, fast, telling him he better come when he says so.

peter nodding his head quickly, saying he’ll be good, saying he’s close already, thanking him for his hands and attention and the impassive look on tony’s face. because in the end, it’s the power play that gets them both off.


	5. cry

_anon asked:_

Do you think Peter cries when he gets dicked?. Soft gasping sounds escaping his lips, his hand pressed over his mouth to try and muffle the high pitched sounds. Tears streaking down his face as he sobs, overwhelmed but not quite able to cum. Do you think tony would keep him like that for hours?. Bring him to the edge over and over again only to deny him at the last second. Giving his baby boy a few minutes to calm down before starting again. Do you think that when Peter finally cums he passes out?  


_[babystarker](https://babystarker.tumblr.com/) answered:_

I think peter 100% cries.

How could he not? The pace Tony sets when fucking him is relentless - hard, deep, filling Peter up so good it practically pushes the sounds out of him. It's a deep ache, but he’s never truly able to cum without some sort of friction on his cock.

I think that when he’s edged he cries harder, ugly, begging, snot in his nose and tears blurring his eyes, worn out and desperate after being denied so long. I think that when he passes out from the force of his orgasm Tony fucks him through it, dick pushing into his limp, pliant form; rotates his hips to push his dick deeper, and when Peter does rouse several seconds later, hazy and confused, Tony fucks him faster. And Peter starts crying again, because it feels so good but he’s so sore, his ass full and overstimulated to the point it almost hurts.

He lies there, unable to form coherent words, clutching onto Tony’s biceps in a vice grip until he comes again, mewling and gasping like he can’t get any air through his throat, each exhale coming out in a whine.

I think tony’d pull out but keep fingering him until Peter is begging him to stop - and Tony does, but only once he’s made a thorough, sobbing mess of his baby boy.


	6. giver

realistically, you can’t say tony would be anything other than a giver in bed. the man is so damn unselfish. just look at the suits, the tech, the work and living spaces he’s provided for those he cares about. and not to mention pepper but that big bear he got her for christmas he was so eager for her to like?? and peter? his sweet boy he made an entire A.I for in the suit he hand-designed, listening to the messages he leaves happy to keep up to date on what his mentee is doing?,,, imo there’s no way he wouldn’t be the same way in bed. taking up to an hour prepping peter to get him in the mood, make sure he’s stretched wide and feeling good before tony even thinks of himself. asking if he needs a break, if he wants a pillow under him, if he’s going too hard, doting to the point where peter has to tell him to _relax_ , tony, and just _fuck him._ and he does, exactly the way peter likes, the way he showed him shyly the first few times, and makes sure he’s thoroughly satisfied before allowing himself to come, peter whispering soft assurances in his ear as he does.


	7. daddy

Tony groaned. His head hit the hard wood of the door behind him. Fuck, why they’d decided to do this _now_ was beyond him. Well, why Peter had decided.

Manhandled him into the cleaning supply closet of his own building, more like.

He was insatiable, that boy- freshly eighteen and sucking cock like a champ, jumping at every opportunity to be on his knees, or on his back, taking Tony’s cock like there was no place he’d rather be.

The sex was amazing - incredible, kinky, sweat-inducing - and Peter fucking loved it. Loved the attention Tony gave him when he was used and sore, loved the way he was bitten and slapped and had his hair tugged in fistfuls so Tony could guide his head wherever he wanted it to go. He loved being a whore, just for him.

But his favourite place was on his knees, sucking the older man’s cock.

Hence the reason they were in a fucking _broom cupboard_ at three fifteen in the afternoon, fresh out of a meeting he could barely remember the point of.

Tony swore above him, and Peter felt a hand move from his curls. He looked up and saw the man rubbing at his own head, so he moved away, spit covering his lips as he pulled off.

“What’re you doing, Tony?”

“Fucking hit my head on the door -” Tony began, then stopped.

Peter was speaking, which meant his mouth was empty - and he hadn’t finished his job yet.

“Peter, baby?”

“Yessir?”

“I think you’re forgetting something.”

Tony finished coddling his own invisible wound and returned his hand to his baby boy’s head, curling his fingers around the roots of his hair and pulling tight as he made a fist. The whine Peter let out made his hand clench instinctively tighter - the boy made such beautiful noises when he was in pain.

“I’m sorry!” Peter keened - more pleasure than apology - at a particularly hard tug. “I was just making sure you were okay,”

Good excuse, Tony thought, looking down at the desperate look in the boy’s eyes. He was gorgeous. And the best part is, he’s in fucking heaven right now - a heaven he asked for. A heaven Tony put him in.

Tony yanked his boy’s head forward, revelling in the broken, high-pitched moan that fell from his lips, and guided his lips to his cock.

“You know what to do, baby. You suck, and you don’t take your mouth off my cock unless you’re gonna pass out from lack of oxygen or you wanna stop. Got it?”

Peter nodded his head quickly, as best he could from the vice-grip in his hair. He looked up at the man through his eyelashes, his own brown eyes saying yes yes yes while his mouth was pressed closed.

Then he tilted his chin up, and let the head of Tony’s cock slide across his lips.

It was soft, warm, dry. The spit from his own mouth was still wet in places, and he grimaced when he collected it on his tongue.

Tony's hand guided him, and Peter quickly fell back into the mindless bliss he was in.

Saliva gathered under his tongue, adding slick to his lips as they moved up and down the man's cock. He bobbed his head eagerly, earnestly, lapping up spit and precum with his tongue and swallowing it down, loving the feeling of it sliding down his throat, muscles clenching around the head of Tony's cock as he swallowed around it.

The man groaned again, his pleasure presenting itself in another tight tug of Peter's hair.

Peter responded with a moan of his own, sound vibrating along Tony's dick. He could feel it throbbing, the thick vein on thr underside of his cock pulsing on his tongue, warning him he was getting close.

Peter sucked in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and letting his lips act as a suction, tongue poking into the slit every time he went deep enough.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close," Tony gritted out, teeth clenched to keep himself quiet.

Peter keened, whining around the cock in his mouth, wanting so badly to tell him to fuck his mouth faster, harder, but he knew a warning when he heard one, so he worked his mouth on the man with everything he had, pulling his lips off to use the flat of his tongue to rub up and down on the head.

He daringly brought a hand up to pump at the shaft, and on impulse stuck his tongue forcefully into his slit.

Tony came hard, come spurting out onto Peter's tongue and cheeks. He went to move away, but Tony held his hair hard, keeping him in place.

Peter felt the last few drops of cum land on his eyelids, and he sighed, mouth closing to swallow it down. He'd gotten used to the salty taste a long time ago - enjoyed it in some odd way.

Rough fingers wiped the come off his eye, and Peter opened them blearily, drunk off the feeling of being used like that.

Tony looked down at him, seemingly disinterested - but Peter knew he was pleased.

He opened his mouth, knowing exactly what to say.

"Thank you, Daddy."


	8. club sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: What about slutty? Like, one of them being totally dirty-talk, tight clothes that show too much and leave nothing to the other's imagination, touching places that aren't supposed to be touched in public, doing bad things in the back of the club where anyone could catch them, just very slutty, dirty sex

I think they’d 100% be like this, especially once Peter reaches drinking age.

They’d be at a club and Peter would be knocking back drinks, brightly coloured and highly alcoholic, one after another, slowly getting loose and sloppy and draping his arms over Tony. Backing up against him while they danced, grabbing his arms and cupping his crotch through his jeans.

Tony eventually having to drag him out the back to a private section because Peter has latched onto his neck, moving his hips against the man’s thigh and fumbling fingers trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. The sex would be rushed, too, Tony not quite as drunk as Peter but still tipsy enough for the lights of the room to blur in his eyes, for Peter’s hands on him to feel so much more hot than they usually did.

They’d fuck quick, dirty, pants pulled down to their knees, Peter sitting on Tony’s lap and riding his dick hard and fast, grunting into his ear, biting at his jaw as he gets closer and closer to coming, hands on either one of his shoulders to push himself down harder on the older man’s cock. They’d finish together, hot and sweaty, Tony licking stripes up Peter’s neck, Peter sucking on the man’s fingers to clean up his own come, them both fumbling with the buckles of their pants afterwards so they can head back to the bar for another drink.


	9. femme peter

Femme Peter wearing sparkly lipgloss, putting it on in front of the mirror and admiring his reflection, taking cute selfies to send to Tony while he’s at work

His collection of eyeliners and mascaras, cute hair bows and lacy underwear, lingerie made specifically to fit him, sheer and deep red and blue toned to match his super alter ego

  
He especially loved dressing up - Halloween, Christmas, any occasion he can he has a ‘slutty’ version of something. Last year he was a sexy pikachu, Mrs. Clause, and even whipped something up for Kwanzaa.

He loved looking pretty- doll-like and fuckable for Tony, making his eyes wide and winged and his lips a delicious red, lace covering his ass and mini skirts hemmed just low enough to cover his little cock, buttoned up above his belly button with a little bow around his midriff.

  
Tony fucking Peter in his miniskirt and baby-blue bow atop his head, Peter spread out on his back with his cock bobbing against his stomach with each thrust, fake eyelashes and eyeliner smearing as tears slip out of the corner of his eyes, Peter’s perfectly glossy mouth forming the words ‘Harder, Daddy,”

Peter acting needy for his Daddy, on his hands and knees in front of the man, begging to be allowed to unbuckle his pants and take his cock out, he’s been a _good girl_

Applying a new tube of red lipstick with a fine brush in front of his vanity while Tony gets dressed for the day behind him, scratchy kisses along his bare back and neck turning into hungry mouthing behind his ears, Tony locking eyes with Peter in the mirror and telling him he better be looking this pretty once he comes back from his meetings

  
Peter dressed in a French maid’s outfit he bought online, made to his measurements by a boutique seller, the fabric soft and black and tight in all the right places, hugging his waist to make it look small and petite, the white ruffles of the mini-skirt bunching up to give him the allusion of hips. Underneath he’s clipped suspender stockings to his favourite pair of black lingerie bottoms, smiling at the way his cock looks so feminine and cute trapped inside the fabric.

Tony coming home to Peter dressed in said outfit, finding him wringing out a dishcloth over the sink filled with soapy dishes, his arms wet all the way up to the elbow, looking like such a good housewife for him in his short skirt and bows. Fucking him over the sink, Peter’s wet hands gripping the edge of the bench, his little whines and noises high-pitched and needy, just like a girl

  
His favourite nicknames being ‘babygirl’ and ‘sweetheart’ and ‘beautiful’, Tony encouraging Peter’s kink by spoiling him with shopping trips, cute sweaters, pink nail polishes and high-waisted skirts that flare out when Peter spins in them.

Peter being fucked open by his favourite pink dildo, wearing nothing but a lacy bralette, his hand working furiously over his cock as he chases his orgasm, perfectly glossed mouth begging his daddy to go deeper, harder, anything just fuck him, _please._ Peter eventually coming onto his own stomach with heaving breaths, dragging his fingers through the fluid and bringing them to his lips, forming _“Thank you, Daddy”_ before taking them into his mouth and sucking.


	10. asshole ceo!tony & intern!peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Dark!Tony is sick of everyone doing whatever he says out of fear there no enjoyment if theres nothing to punish. Cue Intern!Peter not realising who he is and talks back /refuses to tie Tony's shoelace and Tony realises the opportunity being handed to him on a platter (maybe even Peter being a kinky little bugger and knowing exactly who and what he was doing)

Tony was having a shit day. He’d ordered a custom piece of tech over two days ago, and the company spokesperson was being an absolute idiot over the phone, giving him half-assed excuses and overused apologies as to why his order wasn’t at his front door yet.

Two days. It was fucking ridiculous.

He hung up on the hold line for the third time in the past hour, mostly calling just to rile up the company’s employees than for anything productive. His chair was comfortable, his office was large, the view was spectacular, and he was fucking pissed.

Tony leaned forward and hit the intercom on his desk. Someone answered within the second.

_“Yes, Mr. Stark?”_

Tony cringed at the false politeness in her voice. “Send an intern up here, now.”

_“Yes, of course Mr.-”_

Tony hung up before she could finish her sentence. As was expected, an intern stepped out of the elevator under a minute later.

He was cute. Short, brown hair messily styled with product, wide doe-eyes and a baby-blue sweater. Tony ran his eyes up and down, pleased with what he’d been sent, and beckoned the boy forward with his fingers.

He didn’t move.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You, get over here.”

The boy moved forward lazily, like he wasn’t being payed for the time it took for him to cross the room and stand in front of his boss’s desk. His face was absent, like he was thinking about anything else, and his mouth was turned into a tiny smirk.

“Something funny, kid?” Stark demanded.

The boy smiled. “No, sir.”

“Then get that fucking look off your face. Come over here.” He said, pointing to the floor beside him, behind his desk.

Again, the boy didn’t move - just stood there with that infuriating fucking look on his face.

“Did you need me for something, _sir?_ Or did you just want someone to boss around?” He said, head tilted as if to portray earnestness. Tony felt like bending him over his desk and smacking the sass out of the kid with his bare hands.

“If that was what I wanted it wouldn’t matter, cause I’m your employer, and you do what I say, when I say it.” Tony said as calm and firm as he could.

“Hmm, yeah, no, I don’t think that’s how an employer-employee relationship works, Mr. Stark. You should know this by now. There are rules, you know.” The boy stepped forward until he was leaning over the desk, dangerously close to Stark’s face. “I think what you’re describing is a little too risqué for the office. Don’t you think?”

For once, Tony was speechless. He was pissed, sure, but he was also intrigued. Where had this kid come from? When had he hired him? Tony watched with eagle eyes as the boy slowly stepped up onto his hardwood desk, slung his other leg over, and eventually sat perched on the end, legs draped either side of Stark’s thighs where he sat still in his desk chair.

Tony snapped out of his stupor at that. He straightened his back, lifted his chin to lock eyes with the kid. God, he was a kid, too. Tony wouldn’t be shocked if he’d just brushed past his eighteenth birthday. He reached down and gripped the boy’s ankles, pulling him forward so he stumbled off the desk, landing awkwardly with his legs either side of Tony’s lap. Tony brought a hand up and smacked him on the ass through his jeans.

“Sit, boy” He said gruffly.

“Boy? How old are you?” The kid replied. Stark just hit him again, putting as much force into it as he could from the angle.

“Hey!”

Stark grabbed his wrist and tugged him down so the boy collapsed onto his lap - Christ, he weighed hardly anything. “Sit, you fucking brat.”

Through his tousled hair, Stark could see his narrowed eyes. Defiant little shit.

“Name, kid. Now.” Stark demanded.

“Peter,” The kid spat, “Parker.”

“Aw, you sound a little cross there, Peter Parker. Your boss giving you a hard time?” He asked.

“My boss is a fucking pervert,” The kid replied.

Oh, he’d missed this. He didn’t even realise how much until now. Tony grinned, gripping Peter’s wrist even tighter.

“That’s right, I am. And you’re a pretty little thing, Peter, so I’m gonna give you a simple task so you don’t hurt your little head.” Tony leaned in and licked a wet line up the column of the boy’s throat - not missing the little shiver he got in return. “I’m a busy man, Pete, and every now and then I want a little break. So you’re gonna be my entertainment.”

“Wh-”

“Shut up and get your cock out.”

The boy floundered, mouth opening and closing ridiculously, but he made no move to get off Tony’s lap. Good boy.

Tony moved his mouth up to the boy’s ear, mouthing at it softly. “You’re pretty, Peter, and I wanna watch you come. So undo your pants like a good boy and start touching yourself.”

The boy groaned - Tony felt the vibrations skin to skin - and slowly, Tony let go of his wrist.

Even slower, the boy brought his hand up to his waist and started to undo the buttons of his pants.

“Good boy,” Tony murmured, then pulled away, leaning back in his chair. “Now hurry up. Get your hand on your cock and don’t waste my time, Peter.”


	11. dark!tony / stalk

Tony following Peter home in his car, watching him from the window, in his mirrors, zooming in on his phone’s camera when Peter enters his building.

Tony making note of the times Peter leaves school, leaves his home in the morning, turns his light off at night and when his curtains open in the morning. Writing this down, re-writing it, making sure it’s exact each month.

Pinning up the beautiful pictures he’s taken of the boy throughout his time watching him, sticking them in the mirror of his car, hanging them in his bathroom, his bedroom, his favourites under his pillows so the boy is in his dreams.

Finally gathering up the courage to talk to the boy, after so long watching - he rolls down the window of the passenger side and calls out to him on his way to the train station, and offers him a lift.

“ _Oh, no thanks, Sir - that’s really nice of you, but my place is pretty far away,”_

 _“No it’s not, Peter. It’s only an eight minute drive from here, provided the traffic is light,”_ he says, because how could the boy forget that? Silly, he’s supposed to be 2nd in his class.

_“Get in, Peter. I’ll make sure you’re not late for dinner, I promise. Your Aunt must be annoyed you didn’t show up last night. What were you doing outside your building that late, Pete?”_

And of course the boy gets in the passenger side, looking only a little frightened. It’s natural to have a fear of strangers at first. But he’ll warm up to Tony eventually.

Tony locks the doors, and Peter shoots a nervous look his way. Tony just smiles. It’s for his safety. He’d never, ever hurt Peter. He loves him too much.


End file.
